


Hallowed Ground

by alxndrlightwoods



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom/sub, Dominion Magic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pre-Canon, Switch Alec Lightwood, Switch Magnus Bane, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Vampire Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: Magnus meets a man he's never met before who he feels like he's known forever.His life changes utterly from there.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic





	Hallowed Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound In Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540106) by [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade). 



> This is currently the only thing written of this fic, but I'm trying to figure out what I want to work on so I'm posting it.
> 
> Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags: There will eventually be a Jalec/Malace sexual situation. It's not the focus of the fic and I feel inappropriate to tag for at this point in time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille being driven from her own clan by interlopers Magnus has never heard of before is not something Magnus had ever considered as a possibility, even in his wildest dreams.
> 
> But here they are.

Magnus isn’t actually entirely sure when this happened. He’d not exactly been in the  _ country, _ let alone in the  _ city _ when it happened — or, when he thinks it happened, because he hadn’t exactly had someone send him a fire message about it — but as soon as he arrived back in New York, there was a rather frantic-looking werewolf knocking on his door.

“Yes?” He remembers saying — or sighing, more like — “Is there something urgent happening? I just got back from a holiday, and I’d  _ dearly _ like to sleep.”

The werewolf had been, as previously mentioned, frantic. “The Dumort’s been taken,” she’d said, “Camille’s been ousted — the clan’s under new leadership.”

Magnus had been — rather understandably, he thinks — shocked. Camille had run the Dumort clan for  _ decades; _ centuries, even. She’d been its head from its conception, well before it had been known  _ as _ the Dumort clan. It’s almost inconceivable that anyone  _ could _ take it from her.

Even if it  _ had _ come under new leadership, there’s the concerning fact that most vampires  _ Magnus _ knows who are conceivably capable of taking it from Camille are  _ worse than Camille. _ No offence to Raphael, of course — he’s a good vampire and would make a great leader, but at this point in time, he’s simply  _ not strong enough. _

Magnus had been…. Concerned. Concerned, intrigued,  _ worried; _ Raphael is, after all, a member of that clan and he is just as equally one of Magnus’s friends — Magnus would even go so far as to say that he is a loved one. So he’d wanted to check on the state of the clan; on the state of its leadership. He’d wanted to ensure that his friend would be  _ okay, _ that the  _ clan _ would be okay.

He is, after all, the unofficial leader of the entirety of New York’s downworld. He’s not in denial about that.

And so that is how he arrives here, dressed to the nines with his hand in the air, having just knocked on the door of the Dumort Hotel. The vampire he meets is skittish, almost  _ shy _ — Magnus remembers him, from before, with Camille. He’d always been slightly  _ off _ around her, but had never been  _ this bad _ when he was alone like this.

It’s not a good sign.

As such, Magnus is gentle when he says, “I’m here to introduce myself to the new head.”

The vampire nods, opening the door wider for Magnus to step through the gap. He nods his thanks and follows the vampire  _ up, _ and up and up until they finally arrive at the door to the penthouse suite Camille used to use as her base of operations. Magnus assumes then, that this new clan head didn’t see any reason to change that.

And  _ this _ is how he comes to be staring at a startlingly attractive blonde he’s utterly  _ sure _ he’s  _ never met before _ when Magnus knows for a fact that he knows  _ every vampire in this clan. _

He does not know this one. Hence, this one is new.

“Magnus Bane,” he says, sketches an elaborate bow, “High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

The vampire freezes, before  _ laughing, _ a deep chuckle that Magnus finds oddly compelling. “Oh, he’s going to  _ love _ you,” he says, waving Magnus further into the room. It sets off  _ all _ of Magnus’s alarms, warning bells going off left and right, but he walks past the oddly attractive blonde to get further into the room.

And promptly stops dead in his tracks. If he thought the  _ last one _ was attractive, this one is sin incarnate. He’s all dark hair and pale skin, dressed in the tightest leather pants Magnus has ever seen on anyone who isn’t himself and sprawled over the couch like he owns the place — which, if Magnus is reading the room right (and he’s certain he is) he  _ does. _

This is the new head of the Dumort clan.

Magnus is almost certain that both vampires — because this new head is talking to Raphael, and seems to be pretty calm about doing so, which  _ does _ bode well — notice him come in, but neither even glance away from their conversation. Or, they don’t until Magnus, suddenly  _ utterly _ unable to control his tongue, blurts out, “Who are  _ you?” _

The vampire’s head turns so quickly Magnus is sure the only reason he  _ didn’t _ just break his neck is because of his status  _ as _ a vampire. His eyes widen as he takes Magnus in before a smile that’s uncomfortably similar to Camille’s touches his lips. He’s fluid as he stands, absently waving Raphael away. His friend offers him an almost imperceptible nod that calms his nerves somewhat as the new head steps closer. Magnus takes this chance to study him — noting the flawless skin (no doubt a perk of being dead) and the smile which Magnus realises, now that the vampire is closer, is only superficially similar to the one Camille used to offer him.

Either way, Magnus abruptly realises that the blonde from the door is now standing right behind him. He’s effectively pinned between two vampires he’s  _ never met before, _ and for some  _ absurd _ reason, that fact is nowhere near as terrifying to him as it should be.

“Alec,” the vampire says, offering a hand for Magnus to shake. “You’re High Warlock Bane, right?”

Magnus smiles at him, takes his offered hand, and almost jumps as he gets what  _ would _ feel like an electric shock, if not for the way it travels up his wrist and down his spine. “Magnus,” he says.

“Magnus,” Alec — short for Alexander? — repeats. He’s still smiling, but it’s softer now; or, at least, it would be, if not for the way it slowly widens as Alec rakes his eyes down Magnus’s frame.

Magnus is suddenly  _ very _ glad he chose to dress up for this. Coming here, he hadn’t  _ expected _ to meet possibly the most attractive man he’s ever met, and he  _ certainly _ hadn’t expected to have the aforementioned sinfully attractive man check him out, but he’s definitely glad he was dressed in... appropriate attire.

After a few moments — too short a time — Alec lets go of his hand. Magnus rubs his fingers together, feeling an inexplicable surge of  _ loss, _ before he steps out from in between them and heads over to the plush chair facing the couch.

He settles himself into it like it’s a throne and watches the two vampires take spots on the couch — the blonde, whose name he still doesn't have, throws himself down on the far side while Alec sits down as close to Magnus as possible.

Magnus has the vague notion that he should be more worried than receptive.

“And your friend is?” he trails off politely, tipping his head at the other vampire.

“Jace,” Alec supplies, still staring at Magnus. 

Magnus blinks. “Do  both of you have names that are short for  something ?” he asks.

The blonde — Jace, apparently — laughs. “If you’re going to call him ‘Alexander’, I’m going to like you a lot more, a lot faster.”

“Jace and Alexander,” he trails off, letting his tongue linger on the syllables of Alexander’s name. “Well, neither of you are what I was expecting when someone told me Camille had lost control of the clan.”

They don’t tense up, like he thinks he half expected — Jace  _ laughs _ again, head thrown back — and Alexander’s smile takes on a sharper edge.

“No? I suppose Camille has given herself a bad reputation around here, so I’ll try not to be offended,” Alexander says, shifting a little. Magnus watches, eyes catching on the swell of his bicep beneath his shirt, throat dry.

Magnus hums in agreement, leaning back and flicking his fingers a little, out of sight of either of them. It’s a minor glamour — just something to draw the eye to his jewelry. He’s wearing several necklaces around his neck, and Alexander’s eyes immediately snap to the gleam of them around Magnus’s throat when he settles again. Magnus has to stop himself from smirking.

“We hope to make the transfer of leadership happen with… minimal issues,” Jace says, sounding amused. Magnus drags his eyes away from Alexander long enough to note that the vampire is on the verge of laughter. Rude. It’s not Magnus’s fault that Alexander is so interested in him. The only thing his glamour does is catch the light better. He ruthlessly crushes the idea that Jace might be laughing at  _ Magnus _ for being so enamored with Alexander in turn.

“You would be the new second, then?” Magnus had had the vague idea that Raphael might keep his position in the clan hierarchy, but it seems destined not to be. 

Alexander nods smoothly, taking over. “Jace is my right hand, and he’s right, we hope to do this as bloodlessly as possible. There’s no need for this to… cause any problems.”

Magnus… doesn’t want to ask any further questions. His own history with Camille is  _ less than bloodless, _ filled with heartbreak and pain, and while he unwillingly feels a pang of sympathy for her, he doesn’t want to know. She’s off to somewhere else, for now. But—

“Is this something I should be worried about?” he asks, gesturing between them. “Things turning  _ bloody?” _

They both go  _ still. _ Magnus is suddenly reminded that he’s in a room with  _ apex predators. _ He feels something like fear crawl up his throat but shoves it  _ down;  _ he’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn — he doesn’t bow to the whims of two vampires half his age, at best.

“You obviously have…  _ history  _ with Camille,” Magnus says, because he can’t fathom any other reason for them to be in  _ New York _ — they both have the fading remains of an older accent, dulled by the edges of time. Vampires have long memories and hold longer grudges — they came here  _ for her.  _

“Old history,” Alexander says, and something about the way he says it backs his second off. “Nothing that will influence how we run the clan, now that we rule it.”

Polite and decidedly  _ not crazy,  _ at least  as far as Magnus can tell. Not something he would have expected from two of Camille’s get. They’re already a step above Camille. He has no idea how they managed to survive her without ending up as skittish and broken as her children usually do.

“Well,” Magnus says, “that’s good to hear — we hold to the Accords, here, and your responsibilities are  _ neatly _ outlined in them. Although I’m available for any issues you might run into and don’t feel equipped to handle, both the Institute — and I — will be holding you directly responsible for the actions of any vampires in the city.”

There is a flash of  _ something  _ in Alexander’s hazel eyes at the mention of the Institute, but it’s gone too fast for Magnus to identify it.  _ Not a fan of shadowhunters then, _ he notes.  _ That _ was the sort of reaction he’d have expected from digging into their history with Camille.

“We know what’s required of us,” Alexander says after a beat of silence. “You have no need to worry, Magnus. We’ll be cleaning our own house.”

Magnus can’t stop the  _ thrill _ that goes through him when Alexander says his name. 

He stands and can’t help the smile that slips through his control when Alexander’s eyes immediately catch on his necklaces again. They both stand as well —  _ so _ polite, someone taught them proper manners at some point — and he nods at them. “Welcome to the city, Jace, Alexander. I hope your stay here is…  _ pleasant.” _

Jace is smirking again, Magnus notes.

“I’m sure it will be,” the vampire says when it’s clear Alexander isn’t going to answer. He’s not even captivated by Magnus’s  _ pulse, _ he’s never been so flattered to have the attention of a vampire more than he is now.  _ So polite  _ and  _ so controlled; _ Magnus has no idea how Camille managed to turn him out.

_ What is it about him? _ Magnus wonders to himself, as he snaps his fingers to form a portal.  _ I can’t put my finger on it, but there’s something… something familiar. _

**Author's Note:**

> [art of Alec](https://alxndrlightwoods.tumblr.com/post/188975670057/true-love-never-dies-magnus-suddenly-utterly)


End file.
